


Love at First Breakfast

by aladyindarkshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Castiel, M/M, wanted just a one night stand but now i'm eating breakfast with your family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyindarkshadows/pseuds/aladyindarkshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with Balthazar leads to Castiel searching for a one night stand.  Things don't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around Tumblr for a while, and when I saw anons asking destieldrabblesdaily about it I couldn't resist the idea. Can also be found on my Tumblr ladydemacabre.

Castiel was drunk. That fact needs to be on the record. None of this would have happened if he’d been sober.

It was Balthazar’s fault, really. He had suggested they go to the bar just off campus instead of the usual fraternity party. He said they needed to broaden their horizons, or some equally clichéd bullshit. Castiel knew how to handle frat parties: nurse one beer that’s carefully guarded, make fun of the brainless jocks with some dry wit so that they never know they’ve been made into fools, and then when Balthazar starts singing Jerusalem or God Save the Queen Castiel can drag his roommate back to their dorm. The bar scene, however, was way out of Castiel’s comfort range.

Right from the start it was different. Instead of the frat collection of dance and techno pop, the music here was old rock with some country and metal thrown in. There was a crowd, yes, but not the same drunken mass of not-quite teenagers. There were college students but also middle aged adults and a few that definitely ordered from the 55+ menu at restaurants. And getting a drink was more complicated than just grabbing a red plastic cup filled with beer.

“Isn’t this great, Cassie?” Balthazar said as he poured the bottle of wine he ordered into two glasses.

Castiel just stared back at him.

“Oh, come on! Live, my friend! Enjoy life!”

“I thought I was doing that when we went to the Deltas’ last mixer.”

“No, I lived at that party, you merely… existed. Took up space. When’s the last time you got drunk? Or laid? No, no, no, it’s time to help you remove that stick up your ass and get some dick there instead.”

Castiel continued to glare. “I have no wish to get anything up my ass. I’m not interested in relationships that would interfere with my studies.”

Balthazar huffed. “I’m not talking about relationships. I’m talking about relaxing, loosening up.”

Castiel’s glare was a full on scowl.

“Ok, Castiel, let me put it in language you understand. Sexual intercourse releases chemicals that relax the body and reduce stress, right?”

“Studies have shown that—“

“Exactly,” Balthazar interrupted. “So to achieve peak academic performance shouldn’t you reduce your stress every now and then?”

“I suppose.”

“Then _logically_ you’d be a fool not to indulge in the occasional one nighter!” Balthazar raised his hands in triumph and refilled Castiel’s now empty glass. “That’s all I’m saying you need. Just one night of pleasure to relax, and then you pick up your life as usual tomorrow. No strings, just the physical benefits.”

Castiel couldn’t argue against his logic. After half a bottle of wine, a taste of beer far superior to frat keggers, and a few “harmless” cocktails that looked too tempting to resist, Castiel didn’t want to argue.

“How about that one?” Balthazar suggested as they scoped the bar for Castiel’s hookup.

“Bleh, he’s got no soul,” Castiel answered with a slight slur.

“You’re not looking for soul; you’re just looking for a nice ass.”

“Tha’un.” Castiel pointed to a tall man around their age with light hair and sexily bowed legs.

“Oh, Castiel,” Balthazar sighed. The man Castiel was eyeing now sat at the bar and was flirting with the cute bar wench. “Even as pissed as I am, I can see that that one is straight as a pencil.”

“No, he snot.”

“Cassie, please. My gaydar never fails.”

“I’mmmm gunna talk to him.”

“I’ll be here when you come back in two minutes.”

Castiel walked to the bar with surprising confidence. He sat down next to the man and waited for him to turn. When he did, Castiel gasped at the green eyes in front of him.

“You have soul,” Castiel breathed.

The guy laughed nervously. “Excuse me?”

“No, no, no, no, no, you do. You’ve have a beautiful soul. It glows.”

The laughter changed. “Oh yeah? How many drinks have you had?”

“Enough,” Castiel said defensively. Then he seemed to evaluate everything. “Too much.”

“Yeah, buddy, I’d say so.”

“It’s Balathasar’s fault. He says I need to have stress so I’ll have less sex.”

Once again the man laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Castiel had ever heard. “You’re sure it’s not the other way round?”

“I’d like t'ave you th’other ray wound.”

“Would you? Can I at least get your name first?”

“Cassstel. Casssiel. Cassie—“

“Why don’t we just stick with Cas?”

“I like that like you.” Castiel pitched forward and things went fuzzy.

The next thing Castiel remembered was waking up in an incredibly soft and warm bed. It was quite a shock given his own dorm room bed was harder than Gibraltar and directly under a freezing draught. And so that’s where he is now. Waking up in a stranger’s bed with no memory as to how he got there.

“Hey, you’re up,” says a cheerful voice.

Castiel turns and sees the man from the bar. The gorgeous man with green eyes, freckles, and the physique of Captain America.

“Uhhhggghhhh,” Castiel groans as he drops to the pillow.

“I’ve got breakfast downstairs,” the man continues. “Eggs, toast, muffins, and coffee. Lots of coffee.”

“You’re the Garden’s serpent,” Castiel mumbles. Nonetheless, he sits up. Then he realizes that he’s only wearing sweatpants. They aren’t his pants.

“You’ll need these.” The man hands him his clothes; they've clearly been washed and dried. “Down the stairs, second room on the right. Just follow the smell of bacon.”

Castiel’s head is pounding harder than his chest, so he takes the clothes. The man leaves him to get dressed. He does so, and after a detour to find and use the bathroom, he walks downstairs. Not only does he locate the kitchen by the smells, but also, and far more unfortunately, by the noise. He walks into the room and it's filled with people.

“Good morning, goooood morrrrning,” a blonde girl sings loudly at him.

“Now Jo, that's just plain wrong,” says a young man with scruff and the general build of a bear. “You honestly have no sense of pitch.”

She throws a muffin at the guy's head with deadly accuracy. “Guess all the pitch went to my arm and not my voice.”

“Morning!” shouts a redheaded woman as she walks in behind Castiel. Castiel cringes. “Oh, sorry about that,” she says in a softer voice to him. “Why don't you sit down and grab some coffee?”

Castiel just stares while she practically bounces to the large table and grabs a seat between the bear and a guy with a mullet. Green Eyes is at the stove stirring eggs and putting bread in the toaster. More than anything he wants to curl up and die of embarrassment. But his stomach demands food, the only cure for his hangovers, and his feet betray him. Castiel slips into an empty seat at the opposite end of the table from the main group.

“Hey, you're Cas, right?” says a young guy next to him in a quiet voice. “I'm Sam, Dean's little brother.”

Who's Dean? Castiel thinks. What sort of nightmare have I woken up to?

It must show on his face because Sam is shaking his head and smiling. “You really were hammered last night, weren't you? I mean Dean said you were and all.”

Castiel groans and hides his face in his hands. He only looks up when Green Eyes drops a plate filled with food in front of him. He gives Castiel a wink and returns to the stove.

“That's Dean,” Sam whispers.

Castiel takes a large gulp of coffee, temperature be damned.

“And everyone else is?” Castiel asks. “College roommates?”

“More family,” Sam answers. He elaborates when Castiel gives him a rather frightened look. “No, we're not a cult. There's Dean and me, the blonde is our step-sister Jo. This was her mom's house before she married our adoptive father a couple years ago. Charlie, with the red hair, we met her in foster care before Bobby pulled us out. We stayed in touch and she joined us soon as she could leave the system. Ash, with the mullet, is Jo's cousin, and the other guy, Benny, is her boyfriend.”

“So not college,” Cas mutters.

“Just me, Charlie, and Dean. Jo and Benny graduated last year, Ash dropped out of MIT ages ago, and well, Dean didn't start until I did. I forced him to use what he saved for me on himself when I got a full scholarship.”

“Huh,” Cas says. He looks around the table at the laughing faces. It's so different to his own family back home where meals are practically silent and rarely eaten together. It's not even like his meals in the cafeteria where he rushes through as fast as he can, and with his nose in a book so no one talks to him.

“Samantha boring you?” Dean asks as he sits next to Cas.

“No, quite the opposite.”

“Uh, good. That's good.”

They sit in a comfortable silence listening to the others until the meal is done and everyone goes their separate ways. Sam gives Cas a warm goodbye, and then it's just Dean and Cas left in the kitchen.

“So… um, how much of last night do you remember?” Dean asks him.

“I remember approaching you at the bar, but after that I must admit everything is blank. Could you enlighten me?”

Dean gives an awkward laugh. “Well, you came on to me pretty strong and got downright clingy.”

“Oh god,” Cas groans.

“Nah, it was cute, but I didn't want to take advantage. I found that Balthazar guy you were with. Your roommate, right? He was just gonna dump you back at the dorm and go off with these other people for the night. But you were so hammered! What if you puked and choked to death on your vomit? I couldn't just leave you like that. So I told Balthazar I'd take you home with me, and make sure you were okay and stuff.”

Castiel blinks. “But I'm a complete stranger.”

“So?”

“Do you always play the knight in shining armor for damsels in distress?”

“I'd hardly call you a damsel. I mean it was kinda click-flick how you went on about my soul and all--”

“Your soul?” Cas interrupts.

“Yeah, you said I had some glowing, beautiful soul. You were really drunk, totally nuts.”

Cas looks around the kitchen and back at Dean. Drunk!Cas might have had a point. “Dean, last night I was looking for a one night stand.”

There is definite disappointment on Dean's face. “Oh, well---”

“But I believe I would like to date you, if I may?”

Dean stands there dumb for a moment. “Yeah, yeah I'd like that.”

 

* * *

 

Years later, a young redheaded girl sits next to Castiel at that large table. “Hey, Papa, when did you know you loved Daddy?”

Castiel looks over at Dean who is feeding their two boys, and then he turns back to their daughter. “Well, it was right here in this room when he first made me breakfast.”


End file.
